Harold Cullen
by robert32514
Summary: Harry Potter never knew he wasn't a Potter. When he's summoned to Gringots' a day after being selected as a Triwizard champion, truths will be exposed. A father and son reunited. And a Dark Lord and a manipulative old man will learn to fear the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 1 Hope for the future**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 1 Hope for the future.**

** July 30th, 1663, after sunset**

He had been watching his newborn son, Hadrian Carlisle Cullen sleep so peacefully in his little crib. He didn't know why he felt he could control himself and his thirst so soon after turning. Even now, his new Vampiric nature was telling him to take and drain the only source of sustenance in front of him, but his heart was holding it back even if just barely. But Hadrians blood was calling and it took every ounce of will power to restrain himself.

"I'm so sorry my son, I don't think you will be safe with me any longer. I know your Grandfather may be rough with you, but you must be strong my little Hadrian."

"It doesn't have to be that way forever Dr. Cullen. Just a bit of time.", an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke from the darkness of his home.

Quicker than the eye can see, acting on instincts and in the protection of his son and Heir, Carlisle grabbed his sleeping child from his crib and held him in a protective embrace. It was only through his heightened senses that he could pinpoint his homes intruder.

Looking at a certain spot he warned with a snarl, "I can hear your heartbeat. So either reveal yourself, or I'll do it for you by ripping your heart out of your very breast."

"Intriguing," said female voice as her form rippled in the darkness then stepped into the light. "I have heard a Vampires sense of hearing is ten times more acute than that of the wolves."

"Who are you? And why have you called me Doctor? Though medicine is what I practiced in secret, I am in no way ready for such a title."

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. The child you hold is my last direct descendant."

That declaration calmed the elder Cullens mind somewhat, but her answer confused him. "What do you mean descendant?"

Removing her hood and stepping further into the candle light, her face was like a beauty like no other. Her face resembled that of his late wife who died bringing their son into the world. Same black raven hair, same angular face, same green eyes. His sons eyes. "Is this proof enough of my intentions and identity?"

Carlisle Cullen was many things, a slave to his fathers beliefs and over zealousness. Being the son of an Episcopalian, a witness to his fathers continues slaughtering of innocent people accused of witch craft, and more. But since the moment this woman came into his home, he was curious as to her intentions. But if she was honest and he thought she was, then she gave him a way to help his child while he dealt with the thirst.

"How can you help me?", he asked as he signaled her to a chair with a free hand while holding his sleeping son close to his heart.

As she sat, she slid him an unknown red object on a white stick.

"What's this?", picking up said object.

"A blood pop, a treat for vampires for when needing to subdue their thirst around humans. Helps keep them calm, helps them focus. Unfortunately, it's a temporary fix."

"Pop?"

"Try it, you'll see."

Picking it up, he sniffed it at first, the smell amazingly like cherries if he was correct, placed the red end into his mouth, and moaned at the taste, texture, and flavor. His primal urges quelled to a slow crawl.

"Where can I get more of these?"

"In the magical world!", she answered

That phrase got his attention. She looked into his slowly opening eyes and saw his red irises go black, but she came prepared. Before he could move, she swiftly raised one of her arms off the table in which it lay, and with a snap of her fingers, a tongue of flame was produced in the same hand she raised while shaking her head and she smirked as he he got the general gist of her warning, as if saying "I don't think so.", a moment later she closed it, extinguishing the flame.

"You're a witch!"

"Very perceptive, Mr. Cullen. Yes, I am a witch, just as your wife, dear Melanie was, and like the child you hold is a wizard, and a very powerful one at that."

"How is that possible?"

"Come now Mr. Cullen, did you think Vampires were the only mystical creatures out there?", With that, she raised her her hand again and waved it around for a moment, casting notice me not charms.

"Most likely casting a spell.", Carlisle thought to himself.

For over an hour she explained the truth about the magical realm, how it was hidden since the time of Merlin. She even informed him because of his fathers, Hadrians grandfathers ruthlessness that he would not live beyond his seventh birthday due to accidental magic. She assured him that Hadrian would be safe where she would send him. It was something she was sure he would be grateful for in the future. A surprise if you will

She allowed him him a few more moments. It was then she heard a phrase that she would one day hear in the future on the future screens Muggles would one day make through the advancement of technology and theater.

"You will travel far, my little Hadrian, but I will never leave you, even in the face of my own curse. The Richness of my life, is now your own. All that I am, all that I feel, I bequeath to you my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes as your life shall be seen in mine. The son becomes the father, and the father, becomes a son. This is all I can send with you, my little Hadrian, my only son.", With that done, he kissed his son goodbye on his brow, and placed him gently into Lady Ravenclaws arms.

"You have made a wise choice, Mr. Cullen. And I assure you, you will see him again. I swear it."

"You better hope so, because if you don't, I will find you, and I will kill you. Magic or not.", he swore.

"I would expect nothing less.", and with that, she stood and gave a bow. Taking a step back into the shadows. Hearing a faint pop, he knew they were gone.

Carlisle looked about and retrieved what little mementos of proof of Hadrians existence,and exited the house. Turning one last time to gaze at his ancestral home, with a sigh, he turned back to the road and walked where ever the wind would take him. Looking for a way to fight his thirst while opening his mind to new possibilities and accepting magic for what it was. Like he, Magic was a part of nature as Vampires were, and he would have to work on remembering that. He just hoped his son would forgive him when they were reunited.

**Just a heads up, I know I cheated on using Marlon Brandos' speech from Superman 1 starring the Legendary and my personal favorite childhood hero Christopher Reeve and Margot Kidder and Gene Hackman. What can I say, I was inspired.**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 2 Discovery**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Discovery**

Harry Potter was troubled. Just last night, his name had flown out of the Goblet of Fire, and once again, his survival instincts would be put to the test. So where did it all go wrong? Ronald Weasley had betrayed him, accusing him of entering the Triwizard Tournament and led a revolt against Harry. Once again, House Gryffindor had betrayed him. That's twice too many. And sure, Hermione Granger, his closest confidant and friend defended him, but even she can only do so much. He was currently staring at Black Lake not noticing that as of now, events would now unfold where he may yet escape a world he wasn't sure he wanted a part in anymore.

Back in Albus Dumbledores office he was staring at the boy, his pawn, contemplating his next move when his floo network was activated. A Goblin Guard with the Director Ragnok, Supreme Director of Gringots himself following behind with a Guard at his back following.

"Ah, Director Ragnok, What-"

"Stow it Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I wouldn't notice your thefts from the Potter heir of House Potter and the Illegal sealing of the Potter Wills? Or how about when looking at the wills did I find you knew Sirius Black was innocent of betrayal and didn't aid him? We Goblins swore never to interfere in Wizarding business, but when it involves one or two of our wealthiest clients who had a brother to brother blood bond with my family, thats when we start taking action.", Lord Ragnok spoke with a look of utter contempt and loathing.

"I'm not sure what you mean, nor do I like the insinuations and accusations against me."

Suddenly his floo network sparked again, the Goblins stood off to the side as a Lady Amelia Bones and one Lord Sirius Orion Black in Clothes and robes showing his station in Wizarding Life more healthier now than he had been weeks ago, stepped out of the floo chimney. And with the looks they had, the term "If looks could kill." would change to "Looks can kill."

"I was made aware of certain things the moment a special magical crystal left to my family by Lady Rowena Ravenclaw activated and her voice called forth and informed me to visit her portrait in my family home. One of several portraits of Lady Ravenclaw in fact. Once home did she explain several things, things only she would know seeing how Lady Ravenclaw was a very intelligent witch. She told me of how the current Potter Accountant was stealing money and items from the Potter vaults splitting it four ways, to Griphook, the Durselys, The Weasleys, and you. Money and property which will be returned with interests in an hour or so. And you brother Aberforth has been notified and has been cleared of any and all wrong doing."

A second after those words was spoken, the flames of Dumbledores floo activated yet again as the Patriarch of House Weasley was dragging a disheveled Molly Weasley from the chimney. He too wore the look that Sirius Black and Amelia Bones wore. In his other hand was a paper that he recognized and he paled. All of his plans were falling like a deck of cards, and he saw no good coming from this.

"Do you know what this is, Dumbledore?", Arthur Weasley snarled slamming the crumpled paper on Albus' desk. "Do you?"

With a defeated look, Dumbledore fell into his chair, noticing Fawkes absence. His Pheonix could not save him. Even now he felt their bond slipping away further. It had been for some time, he just never paid it no heed, seeing as how he was making sure his plans for the future was ensured had taken most of his time.

"This is a Marriage Contract for Harry Potter and my daughter Ginnerva Weasley. It basically states that they have to be married at a certain time, after which once they have conceived an heir for house Potter, she is free to kill him. Signed by you and my oh so loving wife. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Arthur, please, you don't understand.", his wife cried. "We needed that money, we deserved it."

The end result was a loud slap as Molly Weasley fell clutching her face as an enraged Arthur Weasley stood over his wife fuming mad and his magical aura flaring dangerously.

"I Arthur Weasley, as head of House Weasley demand all Weasleys to come forth to the Office of Albus Dumbledore RIGHT NOW!"

And with those words, Dumbledores floo network flared as three red headed young men made an appearance. Charley Weasley who was working in Romania appeared first. Second, a pale broken young William "Bill" Weasley came next followed by a Percy Weasley. At the door to Dumbledores office came the twins Fred and George Weasley, followed by Ronald Weasley, and then Ginnerva Weasley.

When they all stood together, they all noticed their mother crying on the floor holding one side of her face while a very pissed off Arthur Weasley staring at them with a look that was both anger yet with hope as well. Hoping that none of his children was in on Dumbledore and Mollys plans.

"I'm gonna talk softly and very clearly, and I want you to be very honest with me, for your next words will decide whether you remain Weasleys or Prewitts. Now, Dumbledore acting as Magical Guardian and your mother created a marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginny here."

Ginny gasped looking frightened knowing where this was going. She was innocent. Sure she had a crush when she was younger and sure Harry saved her in first year, but they were only good friends, nothing more. She owed him a life debt, if her mother and Professor Dumbledore had did what her father claimed, then her life and freedom, even her magic was forfeit.

The twins, Charley, and Percy looked shocked and thought along the same lines as their baby sister. They knew what Harry had done for Ginny, they knew the ramifications of such an action.

The only ones not surprised was William who had been informed earlier and was questioned willingly via Veritiserum in Gringots earlier that day and cleared of all wrong doing. Until the problem was resolved he would be temporarily suspended pending the investigations. Ronald looked a little scared, he was pale and sweating, he knew, he was all for his mother and Dumbledores plans. But to be cast out of House Weasley and everyone finding out was something he never thought would happen.

So it was when Arthur questioned them about it, the only one compelled by the magic of House Weasley to come forth was Ronald himself. The others not only denied any involvement, but was sickened by it. Harry was Family as far as the twins, Ginny, and Percy was concerned. Even Charley and William said the same thing after hearing of Harrys exploits.

It was with a heavy heart when Arthur declared, "I Arthur Charles Weasley, as head of House Weasley cast out Molly Ginnerva Weasley nee Prewitt and Ronald Billius Weasley from the House Weasley from this day forward taking from them the name and magic of House Weasley. So I have spoken, so mote it be."

A flash of magic and a thump later with Ronald on his knees grasping his chest as if just ran a marathon while Molly was looking the same showed Arthurs words to have done as he said on his authority.

"A-Arthur...", Molly begged tearfully from the floor.

"Away from me woman. Charley, William, Percy, Fred and George, Take these two Prewitts and escort them home. Make sure they give up whatever money and Potter property they have stashed, and I mean whatever bit of money and Potter property they have. Then have them take what ever clothes they have and leave them outside the Weasley Wards and revoke their access. I'll be by shortly."

With a nod, all five Weasley sons did as their father demanded as the twins gathered up Ronald and the other three gathered up Molly with William and Charley on either side and Percy behind her as they used the floo to leave.

Ginny ran into her fathers arms not knowing what to do. She was broken, how can this have happened? She would rather marry for love, never money, as her father did before her. Arthur was consoling his daughter only hoping Harry would be merciful and lenient while looking at Dumbledore like he could kill him. Directing her to a chair, he allowed her to sit. While he faced Dumbledore.

"Call him."

"I beg your pardon?", Albus asked wide eyed.

"I said call him. Call Harry Potter."

"No need Mr. Weasley.", a familiar yet broken voice said as a teary eyed Harry Potter with Remus Lupin and an equally distraught Hermione Granger pulled off the Potter Invisibility cloak. Remus was currently holding Harry up as he looked weak in the knees while Hermione looked like somebody ran her over. Her belief in authority figures had been shattered.

"Harry!", Ginny cried as she ran into his arms, and he held her tightly to his chest as he fell to his knees tears in his eyes. He cradled her as if to protect her and sooth her fears. Laying his face into her hair he kissed her hair. "It's alright Gin, It's alright.", he whispered into her hair.

"Harry, how much did you hear?", Dumbledore asked afraid of the answer.

" I got hear just as Fred, George, Ronald, and Gin got here.", he answered with venom in his tone. "There I was standing by Black Lake when a pale and panting Remus Lupin ran up to me telling me to gather my cloak and to bring Hermione with me to your office. Then I hear that you and they may have stolen my money and my family property. Give me one good reason not to kill you?"

"Mr. Potter, calm down, he'll answer for his crimes, but for now, we need answers." A well dressed red hair women with a light greying on the sides in a fashionable dark grey suit and long below the the knee dark grey skirt and black high heel women shoes with a monacle in her left eye.

"Harry, this is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Sirius introduced.

"Susan Bones mother?"

A choking sound coming from a smiling and red faced Sirius and Remus denounced that as she glared daggers at the two pranksters.

"No Mr. Potter, her Aunt. And the Goblins right here", she motioned to the Regal looking Goblin and the one who looked like he was in charge who nodded to Harry in respect, a nod he returned, "Is why we are all here. Harry. I can call you Harry right?"

He nodded.

"This is Lord Ragnok, King of the European Goblins and Director of Gringots British branch. He is why your Godfather was just given a trial set for tomorrow as he gave the Minister an official Gringots copy of your Parents wills and the Minister was forced to call off the hunt on Mr. Black."

"Mr. Potter, I think it's best we take this business to Gringots. We have much to discuss." Lord Ragnok spoke. As Harry nodded, did Dumbledore speak out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said rising from his chair. "As headmaster and Harry's Magical..."

"YOU ARE NOT HARRYS MAGICAL GUARDIAN. NEVER HAVE BEEN, NEVER WILL BE!", Sirius Black bellowed showing every bit of the serious Lord that he was. "I am, and have been since I became his Godfather. You just assumed the role after letting me rot in that hell hole for over twelve years. Twelve fucking years Albus. Do you know what that does to a man? Do you want to find out. Then go ahead, say it again. I dare you. I really do."

Dumbledore, knowing he had lost, bowed his head in disgrace, and yielded to the former Azkhaban prisoner and sat back down in defeat.

"Alright, with that out of the way, I think we should be going." Remus suggested while eyeing and daring Dumbledore to get back up.

With that after having Ginny quickly collect Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones who would be needed, everyone minus Dumbledore floo'd back to Gringots for a very important meeting. They would meet Lunas' father Xenophilius there.

By this time tomorrow, Albus Dumbledore, of the Minor house of Dumbledore minus his brother who was innocent of any wrong doing would be penniless and revealed for the disgrace and thief he is and was. He would certainly lose his position in the ICW and the Wizengamot. But he would do all within his power to keep Hogwarts no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 3 Revelations**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 2 Revelations**

**November 1****st****, 2004 Forks, Washington**

It was a day after the exact date that that Hadrian Cullen had disappeared from his life. He missed his son more than he could imagine. He had never drank from a human, he had fought and won that battle against his hunger. Compassion had helped to curb it as he fed from the local wild life where ever he went. He had started a family anew. In August 1921, he met a grieving woman in  
Ashland, Wisconsin, who attempted suicide and was drawn to her. They say that when a Vampire finds their soul mates, it's for eternity. He saved her, changed her, bonded with her, and in turn they were Wed. Before that, while working at a Chicago, Illinois Hospital in September of 1918, a couple between late thirty's to mid forties had died due to a viral outbreak of the Influenza Virus Epidemic. Their last act as loving parents was to have the Vampiric Doctor save their only son, Edward.

In 1933 they came upon a young woman left for dead after being raped and beaten to near death, only for Carlisle to turn her as well to save her. Her name was Rose. In 1935 Rose found her mate who had been mauled by a bear and proceeded to save him as well in the same manner as before.

In the Spring of 1936, the family moved to an area just south of Forks called Hoquiam where they came upon the Quileute tribe while hunting and make what they hope to be a lasting treatie.

In 1950, they were found by a Former Confederate Major named Jasper Whitlock and his wife Alice Whitlock who they welcomed into the family.

Now here they are, once again in Forks. The others were already in school after getting their hunting done earlier that morning. Carlisle was off work this day but allowed himself to be placed on standby. No, what he needed was a little or long time, { Depending on how you see it, Know what I mean? } downtime with his wife of 83 years. She had been his rock and solace since he told her of Hadrian. She understood. She even convinced him to tell their children of Hadrian, not bearing lying to them. When he told them of the Magical realm, did they understand, if Vampires could exist, so too could Magical Witches and Wizards.

It was after this revelation that Carlisle contacted some friends who was currently helping in the search for Hadrian, who being a direct descendant of Lady Ravenclaw was big business and a somewhat problem. The American Magical Law Enforcement had detailed files on everyone magical, but the moment Lady Ravenclaw was mentioned did they sit down and tell The Cullens the truth of Roweena Ravenclaw. That what she was not just a witch, but a Time Magus, Time being the operative word. That even now, though mortal, she could still be around hopping and messing with time. And they would never know because she was that good. They did have her body from when she settled down and quit messing with time, but still, Roweena Ravenclaw was nobodies fool.

It was at this time when he went looking for Esme without calling to her, as if to stalk her, when he found her finishing up paperwork for a house she just restored. Sneaking up behind her silently, though you can try, you can't really think she wouldn't know that the man she married wasn't behind her. She just played along. She enjoyed these little one on one times with Carlisle, it spiced things up a bit.

Soft clothed arms circled her waist, while soft tender lips found her soft spot on the left side of her neck. Moaning in ecstacy, they failed to notice their door open as Esme turned in Carlisles arms and proceeded to light the fires so to speak. But it was a cough that ruined the moment.

Turning slightly, they saw a blushing yet happy Alice holding a sealed letter with a Lanner Falcon on her shoulder. Said Falcons eyes twinkled as if blushing as well.

Slowly pulling apart and fixing their clothes, it was Carlisle who initiated, rather bashfully " Shouldn't you be in school young Lady."

"Well yes but um,...we all decided to stay in for a bit when I had a vision."

Her eyes burrowed in thought, Esme wondered aloud, " A vision."

She just nodded and handed the sealed letter to her adopted Father. Looking on the back of the letter it stated **Carlisle Cullen Olympia Coven 118 Stevens Dr. Forks Washington U.S.A.**

On the other side it was sealed in red wax bearing the European Gringots seal. After breaking the seal he pulled out a letter and a stretching bracelet. The letter itself simply stated.

_Dear Dr. Cullen,_

_When last we spoke, I made you a promise. I promised you I would one day allow your son to be reunited with you. Well today is that day. He needs you now, more than you will ever know, as we speak he has been unwillingly been placed into a situation yet again that he may not get out of unscathed without you and your family and friends within the American Intelligence support. I have already sent a portkey and letter to those within the Intelligence Agency I know you trust having watched you from afar. You have grown into a fine young man and Doctor I knew you were destined to be, with a beautiful wife, and loving children. I ask you to be patient with him, give him time. He has been hurt by the manipulation of a man who allowed the people I placed him with to die and then placed him with people even your daughter Rose would kill on principle. Love him, treasure him, ally with his current adopted family, and you will live in peace knowing you have him back with you. The Goblins of Gringots already have the paperwork to transfer him back into your custody. Live well and best of wishes. _

_ Your friend, Hopefully, _

_ Lady Roweena Ravenclaw _

_ P.S. The bracelet is a Portkey, it will take you to your son. To make it bigger, simply say "__Engorgio__". To activate it, simply say "__Activate__". But you might wanna hold on tight, the rides a doozy. Also the portkey is set for 4pm your time._

_ Roweena_

"Alice, did you say the others are outside?"

"The door.", she mouthed mischievously.

He mouthed her to open the door quickly. Silently, quieter than a mouse, she walked over to the door as Esme in a fit of quiet muffled giggles who then counted down with her fingers in **Three...two...one! **And as Alice yanked the door open very fast, allowing her husband and adopted siblings to fall on top of one another. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were bent over laughing while the others picked themselves up and tried to salvage what was left of their pride.

"Ok, what have we learned here?" Esme scolded lightly with a smile.

"Not to listen to private meetings.", They all said together.

"Ok, so what's going on?", Emmett asked

"They found him!", Was Carlisles answer.

"Found Who?" Rose asked

It was Edward who answered, "Hadrian. They actually found him?"

"What, where? How old is he? What does he look like?"

It was the last question that allowed a medium sized book to appear and land on the desk. Only it wasn't a book, it was a photo album. In it were moving magical pictures of the Potters and the one who Carlisle recognized as his little Hadrian. Next was pictures of him in school with friends, the pictures titled with names. Pictures depicting who was friend and who wasn't. Those who are allies and those who are enemies. Hadrian or as he liked to be called Harry was seen flying on brooms, becoming the youngest seeker in a century. Several more pictures allowed the Cullens to get a general idea of Harrys life. Something was not right, Harry was too skinny and too small for a young man his age. Something was going on and the look on Carlisles face spoke volumes, he was pissed.

When the departure time drew near, they had already grabbed what they needed in bare essentials and clothes. Alice said she saw this coming a day ago and went shopping for clothes for her little brother. When it was time, Carlisle spoke aloud, "Engorgio", the bracelet grew the size of a hoola hoop. Right at 4pm, said "Activate." And the Cullen Clan felt what felt like hooks grabbing their noses then being sucked through what felt like a tube. When they landed, they surprisingly landed on their feet , but with a bit of an effort to maintain their composure despite being dizzy.

"Dr. Cullen and family I presume.", a new voice spoke in a British tone. It was a a red haired tall young man with a long tooth hanging from an ear. "I'm William Weasley, I was informed that you would be arriving here and of what you are, you need not fear me, so, if you're ready, just follow me."

Carlisle not missing the paleness of the young man asked him, "William, are you alright?"

"I wish I could say I was Dr., but, where we're going, when you see Harry,... I'm sure you'll

see what I mean."

No one asked anymore questions as they were led down to what apparently was a medical room as there were several people who were looking on a young man in worry, but the moment Carlisle stepped into the room, he smelt it. His sons scent. Having kept some of Hadrians things allowed him to remember what his sons scent was in case they ever crossed paths.

William signaled them to wait as he walked ahead after passing a set of doors. One of the men who William spoke to looked back towards the Cullen Clan and nodded his head. He had an air of nobility on him with how he stood. He was dressed in regal black robes, a black leather vest with a family crest upon his breast. William signaled them to come and the Vampires stepped forward.

"Lord Cullen I presume? I'm Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black. This apparent Werewolf you may smell is Remus Lupin, and before you ask how I or anyone knew about you being Vampires, let's just say, Roweena told us.", Holding out his hand out in a sign of respect and greeting.

"Please, it's just Carlisle, This woman next to me is my wife Esme, the others behind us are Former Confederate Major Jasper Whitlock and his wife, my daughter Alice, Rose and her husband Emmett, and lastly Edward. Please, tell me, what's going on with Hadrian? What Happened?", he asked after accepting the handshake from both men.

The two Marauders looked at each other then back at The Olympia Coven patriarch. "Dr. Cullen, what we have to tell you is very serious, and please, no jokes. What you need to know is Harry or as you know him as Hadrian is very ill. There was a Parasite for a lack of a better term attached to a scar he got the night his adopted parents died. The man who killed them dabbled in some very serious dark soul magic and anchored himself to the realm of the living. Apparently, the bloody bastard, the night James and Lily died, because of his tampering with dark soul magic, his soul was in a flux of destabilization. Meaning a piece of his soul was imbedded in a scar on Harrys forehead. What ever Lily did, her sacrifice saved Harry at the cost of her own life." The female vampires then surrounded the unconcious young man fussing over his prone form while the males eyes were pitch black.

"Dr., I must ask you to remain calm, I know you are upset, the leach is already gone. But we're not out of the woods yet. We have much more to discuss."

As Dr. Cullens closed his eyes and focused on the present, he instructed his sons to do the same.

It was Jasper who spoke next, "So what your saying is that son of bitch isn't dead? Is that right?"

Both men nodded in affirmation. "Did he make more than one anchor?", A now calmed Edward Cullen questioned looking at his newly discovered and found baby brother.

"We believe he may have made seven.", A feminine voice spoke up. Turning, the men came in contact with a woman looking like a German while wearing a monacle in one eye, in which Jasper snarled.

"Jasper, she's British, not German." Edward said.

That calmed him down, "Sorry, just, when you seen so many Germans wear a Monacle, you tend to jump to conclusions. Especially when you fought against some during WW2."

"It's alright, I understand, Major was it? Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. How do you do?" She held out her hand in greeting.

"As well as can be expected, and please, it's just Jasper."

"What else do we need to know?"


	4. Chapter 4 Allies

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 4 Allies**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 4 Allies**

The moment they arrived into Gringotts, Harry and Hermione still couldn't come out of a floo right. But not for a lack of trying much to a few peoples amusement. It was Lord Ragnok who started once everyone who was supposed to arrive for the Potter Will Probating that Hermione got the shock of her life as did Harry. For Harry, it was Hedwigs arrival that gave him strength somewhat. She landed lightly on his left shoulder and affectionately nipped his ear as if saying "Why did you take off without me?"  
This scene got a bunch of giggles as well.

For Hermione it was her parents being in Gringotts wondering what they were doing there. She bounded after her parents happy for their being there. She was ecstatic to see them, but wondered what the occasion was after embracing her parents. Even they didn't know.

Once everything settled down and Luna met up with her father as well who was glad to be among old friends again, they were all escorted to a viewing room with Lord Ragnok in which the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans was read.

It basically stated what they all knew could have been, and certainly was in the Will. That Harry was never to go anywhere near the Durselys, names Peter Pettigrew as secret Keeper and Dumbledore having knownand was the one to cast the Fidelius charm himself. There was also large contributions of money given out to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin in which James revealed he had also bought a house for secretly, much to everyones amusement, Amelia Bones, Daniel and Emma Granger, which surprised everyone, Xenophilius and Selene Lovegood, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, even Albus Dumbledore himself. There was even a mention of a Carlisle Cullen that custody of Harry was meant to go to. Harry was supposed to inherit everything else, wealth{which wasn't even dented after said amounts were given out}, titles, and property.

What surprised everyone was when Lily Potter mentioned Harrys Godsisters in both Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger who apparently was descended from Hector Dagsworth-Granger, it was at that name that Daniel and Emma cried out and grasped their heads as everyone went into emergency mode and with some Goblin Hospitality and help that as they were placed within a goblin Medical room where they were scanned by Goblin Healers and curse breakers that they determined the problem as Hermiones parents were rendered unconcious.

Apparently there were some memory blocks on them rendering them incapacitated for a time. The scan determined that not only was the blocks forced, but the magical signature matched that of Albus Dumbledore.

That in of itself got Harry thinking in which his next choice of words silenced everyone. "Lord Ragnok, would it be alright if you scanned me?"

The silence that followed as Harry was offered a bed to rest in as Healers and curse breakers scanned Harry. The results were, sad to say not very healthy. There were extensive Binds on Harrys mind and magic, loyalty charms, including an illegal blood based wards linking to an address, Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. There were even tracking and monitoring charms on Harry. All whose magical signatures matched Albus Dumbledore. There was also a Soul Fragment in Harrys Lightening Bolt scar of one Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. Within Harrys blood, was a combination of Basilisk poison and Pheonix tears, signaling that by the time Harry reaches his majority after undergoing magical cleansing and unbinding, physical wise, he may wind up immortal. There even were tracking and monitoring charms on Harry as well.

One of the Goblin Healers asked, "Mr. Potter, would you remove your shirt and pants for us please, we have to be thorough."

Looking around the room, did Harry figure he wasn't getting out of this as everyone was already about to lose their composure. As he simply unbuttoned his shirt did the damage become public knowledge. Then and there did all Hell break loose. Knife wounds, burns, whip marks, and a cross burned into his chest exactly where his heart was. A puncture mark signifying where the Basilisk bit him and since it was apparent that the abuse stunted his growth, it seemed necessary to inform Harry that in order to undo some of the damage and remove the illegal magical binds and illegal blood based wards from his magic as well as the tracking and monitoring charms and anything else Dumbledore may have placed on him, he would have to be rendered unconscious.

It was then that an unknown presence {Albeit a presence that only the goblins knew.}made itself known. Standing there was a woman of unparallelled beauty that had Harrys eyes and raven black hair. But what everyone saw was the tears in her eyes and how she seemed to break down as she quickly wrapped her arms around Harry and sobbing as she held him tightly all the while asking for forgiveness.

Before anyone could ask who she was and her relationship to Harry, it was Luna Lovegood who stepped forward and curtsied to the woman. "It's an honor to finally meet you Lady Ravenclaw."

You could hear gasps all around as said Lady Ravenclaw nodded to Luna while still holding on to the young Potter.

Gently releasing Harry, she took his face in her hands and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "You look just like your mother, same hair, same eyes, but you have your father face as well."

Wondering what was going on and what she meant by her words, before anyone could ask, "I know you have questions, all of you.", She gazed at everyone, even a now fully coherent Daniel and Emma Granger who took one look at Harrys body and looked they wanted to throw up, but at the same time, kill whoever had dared harm a child in such a way., "And it's time for you all to know the truth."

So for over an hour she told everyone gathered who she was, what she was as by this time, now standing next to a livid yet curious Amelia Bones was an Agent Anthony Jones of the American Magical Law and Time Enforcement and Argus Croaker of the Unspeakables. She told all in attendance Harrys true name, what she had done to protect Harry, how Albus had undone what she tried to prevent from happening to her descendant and legal and magical Heir. How she had pulled Harry through time to stop a father who was turned from human to vampire from leaving his son with a man known for spilling innocent blood. Innocent blood that was accused of Witchcraft and other such oddities. How the fathers thirst was still too strong and it was through strong will power that the father, one Carlisle Cullen now a Doctor who had been searching for Harry all these years, didn't succumb to the thirst against young Harry or as he was known as Hadrian at the time.

It was a now tearful Harry who latched on Rowena Ravenclaw thanking her for saving his life and knowing that she at least tried to keep him alive. A hug that she reciprocated. She then moments later informed Harry and those present that Carlisle and his coven or in this case family who was in the know about the magical world, were on their way. She explained how Carlisle beat the thirst and feasted on the blood of animals and how his new family followed in his stead and became known as Vegans. They were also in the know of Harry and wanted to very much see him. Looking at Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones she asked, "Is this gonna be a problem?" Seeing them look at one another, a silent conversation took place in which Sirius turned back and answered afterwords, "Lady Rowena, If Dr. Cullen is Harrys father, then who are we to keep them apart? All we ask is to be allowed to be a part of Harrys life." That answer she could accept she thought as she smiled and nodded.

Now that Dumbledores crimes and manipulations was uncovered, Harry could now begin the necessary physical and magical cleansing and healing while Ragnok had William Weasley who was reinstated now that the complete truth was out, wait in another room for the Cullens arrival while Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Croaker, American Magical Special Agent Anthony Jones, Lady Amelia Bones, and Lord Ragnok stepped aside to speak in private while Harry was stripped and given a medical robe and then was placed in a magical coma so the Magical cleansing and healing could begin while afterwords special healers dealing in physical healing could begin their work.

While this was going on everybody else present was asked to step outside except Sirius Black with Hedwig on his right shoulder, was adamant he stay. He felt he failed Harry once, he would not do so again. The Healers both human and Goblin relented so long as he didn't get in their way and hinder their job performance and concentration.

It was a short time later when William Weasley informed Sirius that Dr. Cullen and his Family had arrived. He nodded and told him to let them in. The Healers had just finished removing all the Magical bindings, Illegal mind charms, and Illegal blood based ward linking Harrys magical core to Privet Drive as well as the Monitoring and Tracking charms and anything else with Dumbledores magical signature.

The next stage required the total silence and concentration so the curse breakers, once rested could remove the Soul fragment, in which they would then use the fragment with the Goblins and Unspeakables together would seek out and destroy any other Anchors {Horcuxes} Tom Riddle may have made as well as the man himself now that he was at his weakest. With the fragment in hand, no wards may hide Voldemort and any followers currently with him.

It was at this time while Sirius looked at Harry who was still unconscious that Carlisle Cullen and his Family came forward. When Sirius and Remus who just walked up to Sirius' side, introduced themselves that Sirius began to inform Dr. Cullen who preferred Carlisle, everything currently going on. Partway into his explanation while the healers were still resting, the Cullen women moved to fawn over young Harry even when Amelia Bones and those behind her came forward and introduced themselves, two of which Carlisle knew and gave a respective nod too. When explanations were done did Sirius decide to ask the obvious questions.

"We, all who are gathered, with myself speaking for everybody here would like to extend a hand in friendship and an alliance on behalf of Harry. I hope to be a part of my young cubs life, because he may not be James Potters son biologically, but he is in name and me and Moony or Remus look to him as our Cub. So on behalf of everybody here, Houses Black, Lupin, Granger, Bones, Lovegood, and Weasley, I extend my,...no, our hand, in brotherhood and friendship.", Sirius spoke with a stern and hopeful look and an outstretched hand.

Looking to his sons and daughters, his wife, all nodded and then looked to his still unconscious first born son, did Carlisle look into the eyes of Sirius Black did he take the offered hand and sealed the deal that would make the future brighter and that much better, especially after finding out his son may become immortal after reaching a certain age with the Basilisk venom and Pheonix tears running in his veins.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunions

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 5 Reunions**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 5 Reunions**

He was at the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. Looking around a stadium where he had always felt free and at peace with himself. As if nothing could touch him. Closing his eyes and breathing in the pitch of the field.

"Quite the smell, huh?"

His eyes snapped open at the voice that drew his attention. Turning, he stopped as James Potter stood there with a broom on both his shoulders with his arms hanging off and a goofy smile on his face.

"Dad, i-is that... really you?"

James Potters nodded as his smile only grew wider. At first Harry started walking towards him then his pace picked up until James let his broom go to one hand while holding both arms open allowing Harry to plow into him as he wrapped both of his arms around his now trembling son.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright.", he whispered as he felt Harry trembling into his chest. Kissing the top of Harrys head he looked up to see two women who so desperately wanted to meet Harry.

Slowly he pried Harry loose so as to get a good look at him and then stared into his little boys eyes. "I love you son, I want you to know that, I always have and I always will. But there's somebody else behind you I think you should see. But she's not alone, because the person with her loves you just as equally as she does. Ok?" he asked with a soft smile.

As Harry nodded a bit, James took him by the shoulders and slowly turned him around so as to look into the eyes of a pair of women, one he knew to be Lily Potter, the other looked like an older female version of Harry with his and Lily Potters eyes.

"Mum!", Harry cried as he rushed into Lilys arms as they both cried into each others shoulders. "I've missed you... so, so much.", Harry cried.

"I know baby, I know. I've missed you too. More than you'll ever know.", she replied lovingly. "I'm here love, I'm here." After a few moments "Harry listen", she said softly, "You know how Rowena told you I'm not really your mum, but your adoptive mum?",

Teary eyed, he nodded silently. Freeing one of her arms she reached out to one of the womans' now available hands and pulled her next to her and Harry.

"Harry, this is somebody very special. A very near and dear friend of your fathers and I. Her name is Melanie Elizabeth Cullen nee Hawkins, and she is your mother.

"Hello Hadrian, or is it Harry now?", she replied with mischievous smirk. "You are so handsome my sweet, sweet little one.", she said as she cupped his cheeks with both hands. He had closed his eyes at her touch trying to memorize this moment so as not to have it taken from him. Before Melanie knew it, he rushed himself into her arms. Cradling him in her arms for the first time since he was born, she uttered soothing words to a crying yet very happy young man.

Moments later a round table had appeared out of nowhere with four chairs. As the newly reunited mothers, father, and son sat, they all couldn't help how at peace they were. It was Lily Potter who started off with how Harry was able to be with them, even if temporary.

"Harry, you are not dead, merely in the in between. The reason you are here with us is because we three have been given special permission to train you in magic, both defensive and offensive. I will train you in charms and potions, James in Offensive and Defensive magic as well as to teach you how to connect to your animagus abilities and find your inner animal. Melanie will train you in Battle magic and Mind magics. There will be others who will train you in the physical conditioning of your body, while there are others who will train you in hand to hand combat. Your ancestor through James, Godric Gryffindore will train you in sword fighting and fencing, While Helga Hufflepuff has offered to teach you herbology and their uses in battle and how to connect with nature. This training will reflect how you look when you awaken. When your training is complete and your body is at its peak here, it will undergo a metamorphasis in the living realm until your body matches there what you will be here.

It was James who went next, "Once done, you will be ready to return to the living realm where we hope you find your soul mate and settle down while remaining on constant alertness and to pass on what we have to teach you to your own little cubs."

Here, Harry was blushing while James was giving him a shit eating grin.

"James behave, your scaring the boy, besides, he still has a few years to go before he's ready for that yet.", Lily admonished while secretly on the same mindset as her husband.

Next up was Melanie, "Harry, you should know that your birth father is a good man. He never knew you were magical or that I was a witch until Rowena came to him and told him what I couldn't because I feared for his and your life when I found out I was pregnant. I died with you in my arms the night you were born, so it's not your fault, it was deaths way of saying it was my time. But Death at least allowed me the honor of naming you after my father and passing the last bit of my strength and magic to you. Your father Carlisle loves you very much. Yes, he has a family he adopted. Met and married a new woman, in which he is happy. I could not ask for a better woman to win Carlisles heart. But he is your father. Give him a chance, and he'll show you the world."

"I understand.", he sighed, he knew she was right, they all were. It just left one thing to ask. "When do we begin?"

For what felt like years he trained and learned. He found that time in the in-between had no meaning so he had met many ancestors and family from the Potters, Peverells, Blacks, Gryffindores, Hawkins, and even some Ancient Cullens who was once a magical family. But he had also learned why his grandfather was a cruel man. It was because his grandfather was born without magic, he grew angry and vengeful. Attempted to avenge himself on the magical world through their squib children by accusing them of witchcraft and dark magic. Then had them murdered to sate his wrath. All in the name of vengeance and claiming it was gods will. What he didn't know was magic was a blessing from God through his disciples when Jesus blessed them and set them out into the world. Very few magical communities remembered that in this day and age.

Harry had learned much from his time in the in-between. His bond with his two mothers Lily and Melanie and his dad James grew strong. He had learned much history from those who lived it and was able to teach Harry what they experienced. But his time in the in-between was drawing to a close. It was time to go back. He had long accepted that though his mother was long dead, he couldn't fault his father from finding happiness again with Esme after saving her. He was ecstatic that he would also have siblings as with his magic, speed, and strength still growing as he aged, he would be able to interact with them on equal level.

The time came for him to return to the living realm when the spirits of those who have passed, those that had trained him came to offer their own goodbyes. It was his adopted fathers many times over grandfather Godric Gryffindore who came first. In his Mideval styled heavenly robes, he grasped the young Potter-Cullen, "Hadrian, I am proud to call you my grandson, you have come far, but this next step in your life, you must go on without us. But never think we are not with you. We will all be here," he said tapping where Harrys heart resided, "Inside of you, cheering you on from here. In so much, my sword remains within Albus Dumbledores office, he has tried wielding the power within, but it was never his and it never will be. When you awake, the Sword of Gryffindore and my ring will be with you as you are my heir in magic and name. Go, bring honor and glory to our family and people. Unite the magical races as one not seen since the time of Camelot."

Many others came forward who would lend him strength, good lucks, and best wishes. But none meant more to him than James, Lily, and Melanie. "Harry," James spoke, "I am proud of the man you have become. You have overcome many obstacles in the short time you have spent on the mortal plain. You have the potential to become Earths greatest hero. No matter what you do, whatever you do, it's gonna change the world. And I'll be right here, rooting you on. For none have the Humanity that makes a true hero like you." After which Harry grabbed him and gave him a hug which squashed all other hugs that had come before. "Go, make us proud.", He said after separating from his son. "Oh, and one other thing, tell Moony to stop looking so distraught and to find a woman and make many cubs. He's not getting any younger. The same goes for Sirius, after all, a certain monacle wearing woman with graying red hair hasn't had a man in many years." he said while ducking from a swing he knew was coming from his loving wife while laughing like a loon.

Turning to Lily and Melanie James stepped back as they spoke their piece. "We want you to know, no matter what Like those who came before us and like your father said, we will always be with you. You can become Earths greatest savior. And when the day comes when you reveal yourself, we will be with you, always.", cried Lily Potter.

"I had a great speech to tell you, but it seemed James and Lily already said what I was gonna say." Melanie cried.

Pulling her into his arms, "Oh mother, your love means more to me than mere words. I'll give Carlisle and Esme a chance. Get the chance to know my siblings." Pulling away slightly, he gazed at his mother Melanie lovingly while using his free hand to wipe away single tear that fell from his birth mothers left eye while smiling in confidence.

A hand on Harrys shoulder interrupted their time together. "It's time." James said solemnly.

Nodding in affirmation Harry turned back to Melanie. "I'll miss you mother, and I'm glad I got to know you."

Nodding and smiling, she reached up and kissed his forehead. His time in the in-between had allowed his body to hit a growth spurt that his abusive aunt and uncle had held back. Now he had been fully healed. He had learned that the healers and curse breakers in the living realm had done their part and fixed the damage even though some scars would remain.

"Thank you, all of you. I will never forget any of you.", he said to all who had arrived to see him off which was practically all of the Potter Clan, Peverell, Evanshire of which the Evans were an offshoot of, Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Salazar Slytherin himself since Harry became the Magical Heir of through conquest the night Tom Riddle was defeated. A person Slytherin himself was disgusted with.

At that moment, a door appeared from nothing and opening of its own accord in which there was nothing but blackness. Looking upon it and then back at his assembled family, giving Lily and Melanie hands one last squeeze and James a nod in which he returned. Turning back to the door he walked, until he came to the edge, looked back with a cheeky smile, then went through with the door closed behind him.

**Back in Gringots**

He heard voices in the darkness as he tried to open his eyes, but a voice that sounded pixie like with a touch of heaven spoke up.

"Quiet, he's waking up."

Slowly, his eyes started to open and the darkness receded to colors and shapes. "Hello Harry, welcome back to the land of the living."

Smiling tiredly he replied, "It's good to be back, Alice."

Suddenly she had a look of shock with her mouth making an "o" as his eyes focused to clear clarity.

Suddenly there was an explosion of laughter as a big, muscled, pale skinned black haired teen Vampire joined by his Godfather and adopted Uncle nearly fell over in laughter.

"How did you know my name?"

"A Cullen always know their family.", he added with a cheeky grin.

Grinning, she patted his hand, while looking up behind her as a pale blonde Vampire face he had seen during his time in the in-between through his mothers memories, a man he had been more than happy to see for the very first time in over three hundred years. His mind trained in such a way that he found memories in his own mind of this man, his true father.

"Hello father, it's been awhile."

"How did...?", Carlisle asked in amazement as Alice Cullen stood up and allowed Carlisle to take her place as Father and son officially met up after so long.

"We have much to talk about father, and we have plenty of time on our hands it seems.", reaching and taking one of his fathers hands into his own and squeezing gently.


	6. Chapter 6 Not Alone

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 6 Not Alone**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 6 Not Alone**

Father and son were allowed a few moments just get to know one another, while Sirius, who felt a kinship with Emmett in the spirit of pranking, had pulled him and Remus aside and begun to have a bit of a chat of their own. The two got on as thick as thieves, much to Remus' ire. Jasper was admiring the Sword that appeared by Harrys side after he awoke. Everyone in the know including Ragnok knew the history of that sword. But when he got permission from Harry to look at the sword, he was astounded to find Basilisk venom coated into the blades metal. Harry then informed everyone what had happened in second year when he saved Ginny inside the Chamber of Secrets from Tom Riddles Diary.

Esme Cullen who had fell in love with the architecture of Gringotts, spoke with Ragnok about the history of his people, and had begun to trade ideas of using the Goblin architecture and design with the homes she worked on, while in the process spoke of a partnership in a business that would profit them both.

Nymphadora Tonks whose mother, father, and herself were welcomed back into House Black by Sirius got a peek at Alice Cullen and begun talking about fashionable clothing styles.

Amelia Bones and Jasper Hale came together and spoke of War history and Law and Order.

It was Edward who while listening in on Arthur Weasleys thoughts found out about the flying Ford Anglia, that he and Rose literally cornered him and begun a tirade of questions about how he charmed his car to fly and go invisible, while Arthur wanted to learn about rubber ducks, and other things muggle.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger began a conversation about taking a few Goblin Apprentices entering them in Dental school to better help in the future Goblin dental care even so much as having the Goblins thinking of attending Muggle medical schools using Glamours to better understand muggle medicine, an idea that Mrs. Granger offered to help with.

After a bit of time, everyone was informed that it was time to say goodnight to Harry. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay, with Lord Ragnok allowing it having begun a beneficial business partnership with Esme. The rest went with Sirius who welcomed them to spend the night at his home.

The next day a well rested Harry had been cleared to leave the Goblin Medical Ward and being escorted by Carlisle, Esme, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda Tonks to Sirius' trial. They were led into a pair of chairs to act as witnesses.

The Wizangamot chambers was full as Dumbledore took his place as Supreme Mugwump and Minister Fudge had taken his place as well.

Openings began as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge opened the floor.

"The day is November 3rd, of the year 2004, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge presiding. Today we are here to right a wrong. It has come to my attention, that Magical Britain has committed a great wrong. And that one of our own," Here he looks at Dumbledore whose eyes go wide with realization at the implications, " has been with holding information and misused and over stepped his authority. I'm talking about the false imprisonment of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

With his name being called, the chamber doors opened allowing Lord Black into their chambers. "It's about damn time I got what was given to me, that being a fair trial, eh Dumbledore? Now," he said rubbing his hands together, "Let's get this show on the road."

Theodore Tonks came forward and identified himself as Sirius' Solicitor. When Veritaserum was requested and administered, the following questions and answers were given.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is your birthdate?"

"June 18th, 1969."

"Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No. Peter Pettigrew was."

"Who casted the Fidelius?"

"Objection" an exasperated Dumbledore cried out.

"On what grounds Dumbledore? Are you afraid the truth will come out?", Solicitor Tonks asked with a smirk on his face as he saw Dumbledore begin to sweat with a nervous tick. When the old man wouldn't answer much to everybodies disapointment, Fudge answered "Objection overruled."

"I ask again, who cast the Fidelius?", Solicitor Tonks asked while looking at Dumbledore with a serious expression daring him to try again.

"Albus Dumbledore, he's the one who thought up the plan, while using me as a decoy."

After those words was uttered, the antidote was administered and dumbledore never felt so small as there eyes that swore a world of pain surrounding him on all sides.

Evidence was provided by Tonks who then enlarged a Gringotts Copy of the Potter will naming Peter Pettigrew as secret Keeper and Dumbledores part as the Fidelius caster. Dumbledore was then surrounded by Aurors as Minister Fudge then ordered them to do so. A lot of Dumbledores actions were called into play into which Solicitor Tonks gave him no room to talk his way out. When it was all said and done, Sirius was declared innocent, and Albus Dumbledore was arrested. He had lost his place within the Wizangamot, his position as Supreme Mugwump, the ICW, and others. Sirius was rewarded monetary payment for the years he spent in Azkhaban as well as a formal apology from Cornelius Fudge himself.

It was then that an Argus Croaker then walked into the chambers with a box in hand. Earlier Harry and his father Carlisle was led by Amelia and introduced he and Harry to Unspeakable Croaker who then informed them of a prophecy with his name on it. Traveling into the room of Prophecies, they were led to a specific one where Harrys initials followed by Dumbledores was shelved.

"This is why my parents died? A-a prophecy? All this for a prophecy? " Harry started angrily fighting back tears and not succeeding. "I asked him in first year and he refused me the right to know about this?"

Before they could stop him, Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the glowing orb, pausing as he heard a familiar voice only he and two of the other rooms occupants knew.

"The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his Equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"I know that voice!" a now shaking Harry said as he paled, finally understanding the whole plot behind his parents death. Inside his mind, the one piece he needed was now in his hand. All his questions had finally been answered.

"You should.", Croaker said in a soft voice. "It's Sybill Trelawneys' voice."

"But I was born over three hundred years ago, how can this be about me?"

"Dumbledore made it about you, when the one it really spoke of was Neville Longbottom."

"No, but he wasn't marked."

"No, but marks don't have to be physical, they can also be psychological Harry.", His father said in sympathy, holding his sons left shoulder and squeezing gently, trying to give his son some of his strength.

With the information now in his head, wheels started turning and Harry had a thought, which now led to Croaker bringing the orb out of the box in front of everyone and allowing all inside the Wizangamot chambers to hear the Divination Professor voice speak the Prophecy. Just about everyone inside the chambers knew that voice.

It had then been decided due to his actions of the last four years and his neglect for the safety of the children of Hogwarts, his obsession of one Harry James Potter who was called in to testify about his home life and who put him with the Durselys. Images and medical Testimony was viewed and heard about what was done to Mr. Potter by Albus Dumbledore and the Durselys. Everyone within the Wizangamot had deciced that Dumbledore was a danger to Mr. Potter and any and all innocent children who was currently at Hogwarts and those who had attended within the last three years.

It was decided unless Albus Dumbledore was removed from the position of Headmaster, they would pull their children from Hogwarts and have them sent elsewhere or home schooled. A threat the Minister took seriously.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, due to your actions, the acts of treason, with holding information from this body, information we were entitled to, for the comspiracy of Murder, Aiding and abetting countless deaths, which can be traced back to you. Using illegal bindings on innocent children and using illegal dark magic through illegal blood wards on said child, and many other crimes,I find you in contempt and am placeing you under arrest. Aurors, take Albus' wand and place him in magic suppressing cuffs."

"Minister, if I may?", Argus Croaker called out. "The wand in Dumbledores possession is a Peverell artifact and rightly belongs to Mr. Potter by right of blood, seeing as the Potters are the only descendants of the Peverells.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may take back the wand that rightly belongs to you.", The Minister spoke in trepidation. Everyone inside knew of the Peverells, and if the wand was what they thought it was, then the next few seconds would prove exciting.

As Harry descended the steps and stepped in front of Dumbledore, he held out his hand waiting for the wand of his ancestors. When Dumbledore relinquished the wand and it fell into the young Wizards outstretched hand, the moment skin to wand contact was made, a pulse of magic followed by the wand recognizing its true owner was seen by everyone as Harry Potter was surrounded in a Golden Light. It was then that a Ring and Cloak appeared. The ring began to vibrate as a screaming wraith like specter was forced out and faded into nothingness. The stone within removed itself from the metal contraption it was in and hovered next to it's brother Hallow as Harry Potter was starting to levitate himself.

Everyone began to shout and go crazy before several loud bangs were heard from Amelia Bones whose wand was smoking from releasing a blasting charm to get everyones attention.

The now identified Elder wand joined its fellow Hallows during the noise, now it split and absorbed itself into the young Potters arms, Followed by the stone which absorbed itself into the young mage right where his heart was. Finally the Cloak enveloped Harry rendering him invisible for a moment. Harry who had been silently screaming until he finally began to relax abit as his body was burning inside one second now felt at peace the next. It was then as Harry fell into Carlisle Cullen and Sirius Blacks hands. It was now then that eveyone now knew, the Hallows have chosen, and the Master of the Hallows was revealed.

Before anyone could utter a word, a Silver Crest representing the Symbols of the Deathly Hallows appeared on Harry Potters robes.

After the trial closed, Sirius Black had decided to pull Minister Fudge aside and wanted to talk to him in secret. He then informed Fudge his suspicions of Dumbledore using Mind Magics against him. It was Sirius himself that thought up and wanted to be sure of. When he had his cousin Andromeda and Amelia Bones and Argus Croaker to act as witnesses, he allowed himself to be checked. Andromeda who had been a healer for several years, had been allowed to scan the Minister herself. She was horrified to find not one but three magical signatures and decided the Minister was in desperate need of a mind healer. She then conjured a sheet and revealed the three names of those who had used Illegal Magic against the Minister for their own gains.

Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge, and Lucius Malfoys names appeared on the sheet and the Minister became pissed. When his mind had been cleansed and healed over two hours later, arrest warrants for all three individuals were carried out. During which the Minister was informed of Voldemorts true name and what he had done to himself. Fudge was Horrified to say the least and gave Amelia and Croaker his full support to do whatever was necessary to finally end the threat of Tom Riddle. Croaker, who with his team and a trio of Goblin Warriors, and a very much helpful Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen used a device that held two of the soul shards that had been inside Gringotts. One which was inside Harrys scar, and another which was inside the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. What had angered the Goblins wasn't just the artifact being inside the Lestrange vault, but was a stolen Goblin forged Goblet once having belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, who was a friend of the Goblin nation those many years ago. To the Goblins, that was a spit it their faces.

Amelia had a team put together and was able to find both individuals they were looking for inside the same office. Malfoy was rendered unconscious so he couldn't react to the arrest. Doloris was restrained in which her left arm was checked and lo and behold was the Dark Mark. Both were secretly placed in rooms where they were given Veritaserum. Amelia had questions that she wanted answers to. Lucius no matter how hard he fought the effects of the serum, he gave away everything. Dolores was just as much a treasure trove of information as Lucius was.

It was then that Alice Cullen had a vision of a heavily scarred man locked inside of what appeared to be a magical trunk. When she informed Amelia and described the man to a "T" to her, she sent a twelve man team to Hogwarts to check it out. Kingsley Shacklebolt decided once he got there to use a phrase only the real Moody would know. Sad to say, the Moody standing in front of him failed. Falling to over a dozen disarming and stunning spells, Kingsley proceeded to frisk him and found Mad Eyes favorite flask. What was inside was what he expected when he inhaled the fumes coming from the flask. Poly Juice Potion.

Dragging the fake Moody out, Tonks and three Aurors then apparated with her prisoner, but not before Kingsley was able to use a locator spell for the real Alastor Moody and finding him in a magical multi-compartment trunk. A couple Aurors got him to Madam Pomphrey, then completed the mission they came for while leaving only one Auror to watch over Moody.

**A few hours later...**

Doing as she had done with Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge, Amelia had Albus placed within a half dark cell, never knowing there was others in the shadows hidden under disillusionment charms. Amelia asked questions and Dumbledore was forced to talk, even with the powerful mental shields he possessed, he couldn't overcome the truth serums power. He then revealed his plans for Harry and Magical Britain. Every little dirty secret he ever had came out no matter how hard he tried to resist, in the end,he knew he was done. Most likely he wouldn't last the week with all that he revealed.

When Amelia was done with him, she left. Dumbledore was then able to hear a breath in front of him and an enraged Harry Potter followed by two pale skinned individuals who sat on either side of him. It was then Dumbledore knew he would have to answer to Harry for his part in Harrys troubled life.

Carlisle assured Harry that he and Esme would stop him should he lose himself due to his emotions and offered to stay by his sons side as he interrogated Dumbledore. Harry had more questions, it was time those questions were answered. Harry needed closure, and he was gonna make sure his son got it.

By the time Harry got his answers, some of which he already knew, but everything else he didn't, and he was ready to kill Dumbledore on the spot.

Alice who now appeared from the shadows, helped an angered yet broken Harry from the room, leaving Carlisle and Esme remained behind to leave an unrepentant Dumbledore with a warning.

"You should know, Harry is my son. James and Lily were not his parents, except by name. When you die, I hope you rot in hell for all the lives lost because of you. Their blood is on your hands."

As they got up to leave, Esme who remained silent turned to walk away, paused and turned back and backhanded Dumbledore who flew several feet only to land on his back with a busted nose and shattered jaw. "I hope you burn for eternity.", she said over his prone form with poison in her voice while wiping her bloodied hand on his now ruined robes.

**Decided to re-edit this chapter. Wanted to better it. Hope you like it. Review for me.**


	7. Chapter 7 A new home

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 7 Going to a new home.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 7 Going to a new home. **

It didn't take long for Amelia, Croaker, and The Cullen men to find what they were looking for, only a few days at the most. They had triple checked to make sure they had everything that allowed Voldemort to continue being anchored to the mortal world. All Horcruxes had been found and accounted for including the snake, Voldemorts familiar Nagini. The Baby-like creature or humonculi of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort had been found and restrained after being disarmed and his mouth taped shut. It was then that a private hearing was done in secret in which Tom Riddle was tried, convicted, and sentenced to Death for the murders of countless individuals including the Potters, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, and many others. He and all of his soul anchors were destroyed although the tiara, cup, and locket were purified by having the soul fragments replaced into simple trash and tossed into the Veil of Death deep within the Ministry of Magic while the founders artifacts were returned to Hogwarts where they belonged. When it was all said and done, many who bore the Mark of Tom Riddle began to show signs of magical and physical weakness and eventually over time, had just passed away just days later. Tom in his efforts to attain Immortality created his mark so that should he be near deaths door to gain more life and power through his mark on his followers, draining their life force. He never saw his end coming with the aid of Vampires. He thought he was too well prepared. Too bad he was wrong.

Eventually, because Harry was a Cullen by blood and birth, he was able to get out of the Tri-wizard tournament after he took back his true name. Though he was now lord Potter, Magic saw him as a Cullen first and a Potter second. He was able to remove himself from the Tri-Wizard Tournament after compelling to the Goblet of Fire his true name. It accepted it as the slip of paper that had came from the goblet before has reduced it to ashes and releasing its hold over his magic.

He had stayed behind at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year watching as the true Champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was presented by himself and Minerva McGonagall, the trophy cup showing his name on it as he won the tournament. Most of Slytherin were shamed by the actions of their parents as the people who had died recently were in fact Death Eaters. Most had their titles stripped and most of their wealth dispersed in compensation to the families and victims of their parents actions including Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was given a second chance by her head of House, Lord Sirius Orion Black, but when her son refused, he was disowned and disinherited, shamed for all time. When it was found Bellatrix too had died in prison due to her connection to Voldemort, they buried her in the family graveyard at Grimauld Place. Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks was welcomed back into the family as Ted Tonks was welcomed as well.

It was Edward Cullen who when he found out about Neville Longbottoms parents who offered to help and see if they could be brought back. As he scanned them, it was found that they were locked within their minds not by choice, but by mind magic. Certified mind healers arrived and were able to help Edward Cullen restore Frank and Alice Longbottom with Carlisle Cullen diagnosing them necessary potions and vitamins to get their bodies back in tune to where they would and could be active members of society again.

During this time, Harry got close to one of the Ravenclaws names Luna Lovegood and even defended her honor when people would steal her belongings and he was forced to call out those who had picked on her and stolen from her. When he did, the parties involved were placed in detention for the rest of the year, and had lost their house a total of five hundred points. He then escorted her to the Ball in which Alice and Rose Cullen who had become fast friends with the girl, was able to help make her look like a goddess for Harry while Neville escorted Ginny Weasley who Harry refused to punish for the actions of her mother, brother Ron, and Dumbledore. Hermione went with Victor Krum who got the girl to blossom from her self induced shell. The Cullen Clan got in on the action by dancing with their respective other halves. Harry even told his father how amazingly beautiful his step-mother Esme was as she came down with Alice, Rose, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. All the men from Carlisle, Harry, Neville, Emmett, Jasper, and Victor Krum were practically drooling while gazing at their partners for the evening.

Even Sirius invited Amelia Bones who he used to date before his incarceration. Edward invited and danced with a girl named Daphne Greengrass when he turned down a dance with a Veela that so happened to be Fleur Delacour. There were mumblings that there were two Cedrics dancing with two separate girls, which Emmett would later tease Edward about.

When the school year was finally finished, Harry said goodbye to all of his friends who were all invited by Carlisle to stop by anytime they wanted. He promised he would keep in touch and even promised to complete his schooling at Hogwarts

For now, Harry just wanted to relax and get to know his father, step-mother, and siblings. He never had a family before so the word was foreign to him. Harry had asked his father Carlisle if Luna could join him and the rest of the family for the summer, something that Xeno himself felt would be quite the experience for Luna, so he as well as Carlisle gave their consent so long as they remember the rules and acted according to ones of their ages. Carlisle wasn't sure he was ready to be a grandfather yet and with Harry's new status, he didn't want Harry to lose too much hope in having someone to share forever with.

When they were ready, the American delegates were able enable the family to reuse the original Portkey that the Cullens used earlier just months ago that would send them home.

When Harry landed, unlike his new family who landed on their feet, he landed on his backside with Luna landing on top of him. This was an awkward position he had found himself in, something he wasn't sure he wanted to get up from seeing how his feelings for Luna escalated when they were at the Tri-Wizard Ball, he and Luna were found in a corner snogging as if their lives depended on it. And from the look on Luna's face, he was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing as their heads tilted towards each others lips.

Before said lips could meet in the same space, a cough interrupted their moment as both looked up to the adults in charge and Luna dropped her head on Harry's chest, "Oh poo, just when I was gonna get my kiss."

This started a round of laughter before Harry and Luna was helped up by Edward and Jasper. Once everyone got situated and Harry and Luna were given given a tour of the house and shown their separate rooms, they were then introduced to Forks, Washington for most of the day, followed by a dinner and a movie.

When they all got back home, the Cullens were spectators to a scene as they all seen Harry and Luna asleep in each others arms in the backseat of Carlisles car. Luna was in Harry's lap with Harry's arms wrapped around Luna as her head rested backward on his shoulder.

After a round of several pictures were silently taken, Carlisle and Jasper both silently and gently picked up Harry and Luna and just for one night allowed them to sleep in the same bed since both were already asleep. What followed was, they were both placed in bed together with shoes off, unconsciously Harry and Luna reached out to one another and pulled themselves towards each other until they were spooning and continued to sleep in each others arms, emitting another round of pictures being taken before Esme shooed all but Carlisle out as she and he came together themselves and lovingly gazed at the two at the two sleeping teens before they too left the room, turning out the light as they exited the room and quietly closing the door. Just for that time, all was well in the word.


End file.
